Carpe Diem
by Aliados69
Summary: - Lo podemos solucionar. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -Ella negó. - ¡Que me vieran! Tan facil, solo eso. Y nadie pudo hacerlo. ¡Nadie! Cuando todos me veían cayendo se marchaban, poco les importo que me estuviera matando a mi misma y justo ahora, justo ahora que me decídi... creen que les voy a creer todo eso de que les importo y... ya no puedo. -Y se clavo el cuchillo en su estomago.
1. Luna Koizumi

**Capítulo uno - Luna Koizumi**

* * *

Mire a mi mejor amiga otra vez. Asentía mientras ella hablaba. Quería a Mikan. Realmente lo hacia. Pero aveces hablaba demasiado. Busque a Anna y ahí estaba, con Natsume, abajo del árbol Sakura. Estaban besandonse. Claro ¿Cuando no lo disfrutaría la muy perra? Hace dos años salían estos dos y a pesar de los problemas seguían juntos.

- ¿Luna? -Me llamo Mikan y me voltee. - ¿Escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo? -Me pregunto alzando una ceja. La ignore y volví a mirar a los dos amantes que se besaban bajo aquel árbol. - Tendrías que olvidarte de el. -Oí decir a Mikan. - El esta muy enamorado de Anna y Anna de el. No tenes ninguna oportunidad. Digamos que... nadie tiene oportunidad de separarlos.

- Nunca te pedí opinión sobre esto. -Le conteste seca. Estaba enojada ¿Por qué tenia que decirme eso? Seguí mirando a la pareja fijamente y cada momento que los veía juntos se me rompía el corazón. Siempre jugando, riendo... los odiaba.  
Ella suspiro. -Tenes razón -Me respondió. La mire. - Y aunque te lo digo como amiga... por experiencia... yo... ¡No lo se! Aveces simplemente... dudo que me consideres tu amiga, aveces creo que solo me tratas como otra de tus perras. -Me sonrió tristemente y se volteo para irse caminando. No la iba a detener. No ahora. No hoy. No en estos momentos.

* * *

- Vamos, Mikan ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacerte la enojada? -Le pregunte molesta, la estuve persiguiendo por dos horas intentando arreglar las cosas con ella. Estaba más delgada, lo podía ver.

Ella se giro a voltearme por primera vez en la mañana. - ¿Hacerme la enojada? -Murmuro molesta y algo burlona. - Vos me tratas como mierda y yo me hago la enojada. Okey. ¿No tengo derecho a hacerme valer un poco al menos?

Negué. - Que te trate así cuando estoy de mal humor no quiere decir que no te quiera. -Dije y trate de continuar pero me interrumpió.

- ¡PERO NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A NADIE! -Me grito con los ojos cristalinos. - A nadie. Ni por que estés de malhumor o lo que sea. -Dijo un poco mas calmada. - No podes ir tratando a las personas como si no valieran nada y después pedir perdón y pensar que todo va a estar bien siempre.

- Mikan... yo

Ella negó. - No... hoy no. -Y se fue rápido. Me tire al piso, estaba agotada... entre Natsume y Mikan me iban a volver loco. Uno que no me daba bola y la otra que tiene un ataque de sensibilidad.

- Creo que tiene razón. -Mire hacia arriba, su pelo rubio caía en sus ojos mientras me tendía la mano para que me levantara. Tome su mano y me pare. - Pelearte con Mikan se volvió una costumbre ya ¿No? -Le sonreí.

- Desde que la dejaste por Nonoko esta muy sensible y dependiente hacia mi. -Le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

El suspiro. - No quiero hablar sobre Mikan. -Contesto. - Okey, bien. La engañe, si. Pero... ¿No puede dejarlo ir simplemente?

- Fuiste su primer amor.

- No voy a ser el último.

- Pero el primero es el mas importante y es una mierda cuando termina siendo un desgraciado ¿Sabes?

El se rió. - Oh, lo siento por ser un chico hormonal con ganas de vivir la vida. -Contesto irónico. - Solo tengo 16 años. Lo nuestro no iba a durar para siempre... ¿Qué se esperaba? -Bufó. - Quiero a Mikan pero aveces pienso que... es demasiado...

- Inocente, ingenua... ¿Estúpida? Si, lo se. -Conteste. - Pero tu eres un patán, y te vas a arrepentir por dejarla ir.

- Auch, eso dolió. -Puso cara de herido. - Pensé que eramos amigos.

- Lo somos. Pero no quita el hecho de que hayas lastimado a Mikan y créeme, no te salvas de lo mucho que te odio por romperle el corazón.

- Y hablando de corazones rotos... ¿Y lo tuyo con Natsume? Claro. No lo hay, ni lo hubo. ¡Que pena! ¡Disculpa! -Se burlo el tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

Le sonreí. - Idiota... -

- Perra. -Definitivamente, odiaba a Ruka.

**Fin del capitulo. **


	2. Kokoro Yome

**Capitulo 2- Kokoro Yome  
**

* * *

Entre sigilosamente al cuarto de mi hermana y la vi, estaba mirando una serie que pude identificar como Skins. Yo había visto esa serie y realmente me había gustado, aunque debo decir que la vida sexual de esos chicos comparados con la mía me deprime mucho.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella, puse mis manas congeladas por el frio en su cuello, haciéndola saltar del susto. - ¡Imbécil! –Grito enojada, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. – Casi me matas del susto…

- Casi… la próxima vez lo hare con existo. – Mamá dijo que tengo que ir contigo de compras. Pero veo que esta muy ocupada masturbándote al ver cómo le hace una mamada Tony a Maxi. –Agregue bromeando. Amaba molestarla y ver su cara de NO-VEO-PORNO-MALDITO-IDIOTA.

Y como se esperaba, su cara paso por una serie de colores antes de poder decir algo inteligente - Yo no… ¡Tu solo estas celoso! ¿Y sabes por qué? Ninguno de tus amigos se ofrecería a hacértelo. Y para que lo sepas, hasta Maxi que es gay tiene más vida sexual que tú y mucho mejor en la cama. –Guardo en marcador el capitulo por el que iba y apago la computadora.

- Oye… ¡Tú que sabes de eso! ¿Qué puede saber mi hermana sobre mi vida sexual? Dios mío. –Exclame ofendido, aunque en parte sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

Ella se levanto, cogió algo de ropa y se acerco a la salida de su habitación. – Todos lo saben.

- A ver… ¿Y quién sería todos niñita?

- Podría ser Sumire. –Se acerco a mí y me palmeo la espalda. – Eres muy pasivo en la cama, tendrías que ser más feroz. A las mujeres les gusta eso! –Y guiñándome el ojo salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

MALDITA SUMIRE.

* * *

- ¿Por cada tienda que pasamos tienes que detenerte a mirar algo? –Pregunte irritado. Desde que llegamos al centro comercial recorrimos todas las tiendas. Sin excepción.

Siguió caminando mientras contestaba. – Es necesario. Soy joven y bonita ¿Por qué no me detendría a mirar cosas bellas?

- A cero problemas de autoestima. –Aunque tenía razón, ella era mi orgullo. Tenía una hermana realmente vieja.

Sonrió. – Es lo que tengo… -Por unos minutos no dijo nada más. - ¿Oye esa no es Mikan? –Pregunto, mire hacía donde ella miraba. Y efectivamente, era Mikan. Estaba sentada en uno de los mini restaurantes de la plaza de comidas. Exactamente en el mc Donald. – Ven, vamos a saludar. –Me llevo arrastrando hacía ella.

Cuando llegamos Mikan levanto la cabeza para mirarnos y sonreír. – Koko, Misaki ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Me senté en frente de ella. Tenía una hamburguesa, refresco coca-cola y un helado sin tocar. – Mamá dijo que si la traía aquí me iba a pagar. –Confesé mientras alce mi cabeza hacía ella. - ¿Y tú? Normalmente no vienes a mc Donald sola y a no tocar tu comida.

– Oh, ya sabes. Amo venir a no consumir al mc Donald. –Respondió sarcástica y rodo sus ojos. Mire su comida… ¿Me pregunto si ella… - Quieres comerla ¿No? –Alzo una ceja y le dio un suave empujón a la bandeja hacía mi.

Asentí en modo de agradecimiento y comencé a comer la hamburguesa. Mi hermana me miro con cara de asco. – Eres un idiota, es la comida de Mikan-nee. –Me regaño.

- No importa, Misa. Ya estoy llena. –La señale a ella en modo de respuesta mientras seguía comiendo la hamburguesa.

Mire a Misaki, sus ojos expresaban preocupación, pero no menciono nada. Empezaron a platicar de cosas de chicas, algo que no quería escuchar realmente. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Todavía no decido que comprar y sería buena la opinión de una chica. –Ofreció mi hermana con su típica sonrisa de "ayúdame".

- Si a Koko no le molesta… -Negué con la boca llena mientras comía el helado. – Entonces iré, con gusto. –Y sonrió. No de esas sonrisas tristes o fingidas. Una sonrisa que ella hacía cuando dejaba de sentirse sola.

- Ya van quinientos vestidos que te pruebas. Elige uno y ya… -Estaba tirado en la silla del comercio junto a Mikan.

- Hermanito, tú no lo entenderías. ¿Mikan, qué te parece? –Se dio una vuelta. Realmente brillaba con ese.

- Es el mejor… ¡Cómpralo! –Animo Mikan, ella asintió y fue a cambiarse. – Pero… ¿Para qué quieres un vestido así? ¿Alguna fiesta? –Se animo a preguntar.

- Espera que salgo y te cuento. –Le dijo, tres minutos después apareció vestida con su ropa normal. – La tarjeta, hermano. –Se la di y ella volteo a Mikan quien tenía en sus manos el vestido. Se lo entrego. – Hay una fiesta, y voy a ir con mi novio. –Le comento y se fue a pagar el vestido. ¿Novio dijo?

- ¿Novio?... –Murmure. Ella NO podía tener novio. Era una nena, tenía solo 14 años. No sabe lo que es la vida. - ¿Quién le dio permiso para tener un novio? –Murmure un poco más alto enfurecido. La castaña a mi lado me miro. – Apenas vuelva voy a hablar con ella y…

- ¡Koko, tranquilízate! –Suspire ante sus palabras. – Misaki es una chica inteligente. Sabe lo que hace. Confía un poco más en ella ¿Bien? –Me sonrió con dulzura y asentí. Se acerco a mí y agarro mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Mis ojos viajaron de nuestras manos a su casa. – No sabía… que fueras tan dulce con respecto a tu hermana… es muy… tierno ¿Sabes?

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos por un minuto, y al siguiente momento apareció Misaki saltando de alegría por su vestido. – Ya podemos irnos. –Exclamo mi hermana.

La ignore y seguí mirando a Mikan. - ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Ella me sonrió y asintió murmurando algo de que le sería útil.

La lleve hasta su casa y me despedí algo shockeado aun. Cuando llego la noche por fin deje de pensar en eso y me entretuve un rato en el facebook hasta que alguien golpeo mi puerta. – Adelante. –Le permití entrar a la persona, me gire y di cuenta que era Misaki. Tenía una expresión extraña, parecía dolida. - ¿Sucede algo?

- Hoy… -Comenzó ella… -Tu y Mikan… yo…

- ¿Mikan y yo, qué? –Le anime a continuar algo confundido.

Ella negó. – Nada, deben ser solo tonterías mías. –Sacudió la cabeza y se adentro más adentro. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? –Asentí y ella se recostó en mi cama esperándome para entrar. Realmente quería a mi hermana.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.  
**

* * *

Gracias a los que comentaron. Realmente me alegra que mi historia sea de su agrado y quiero que sepan que cada comentario en un aliento que me anima a seguir porque sé que les gusta. Quería hacer algo distinto, así que me alegra que hayan captado la sensación. Aunque esto no es todo faltan mucho capítulos y problemas para estoy adolescentes que deberán resolver! Esta historia todavía no comenzó, esto es como una… introducción, después empezara la acción.

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y comenten.


	3. Ruka Nogi

**Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Este nuevo capítulo quizá sea el único del mes? O no sé. Ahora empiezo clases. MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA. El 12. Así que léanlo, guarden un pedacíto para después y sigan leyendo porque sigan la historia porque la continuare.  
No quiero seguir dejando cosas inconclusas en mi vida. Ah. "Aliados69" acción poética. ¡Disfruten el capitulo y dejen su comentario!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3- Ruka Nogi**

La luz se encendió, tape mi rostro con la almohada y me puse en modo indigente para seguir durmiendo.

- Ruka, tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela, levántate. –Oí pedir a mi madre. Pero no lo respondí, ella suspiro. – Si te levantas ahora, te hago lo que quieras para el almuerzo de hoy. Pero tienes que levantarte ahora. –Me chantajeo.

- ¿Papas fritas con milanesa de pollo? –Pregunte, levantando un poco la almohada de mi cara.

- Y coca cola. –Agrego. Fue entonces cuando me levante y la oí suspirar de alivio. Me desperece. Odiaba levantarme temprano, más odiaba saber que tenía que ir a la escuela.

Me levante con cansancio y me dispuse a higienizarme, hacer mis necesidades y ponerme el uniforme. En unos 30 minutos estuve listo, y baje.

Ahí estaban mis padres desayunando. Yo jamás desayunaba, me caía mal y me daba gases o muchas ganas de ir al baño después. Le pedí plata a mi Padre para comprarme algo en la escuela y él me la dio.

- No te mataría darme un poco más… -Le dije cuando termine de contar el poco dinero que me había dado.

- ¿Tú te piensas que el dinero crece en los arboles? –Pregunto en tono irónico Papá.

- ¿Y de qué está hecho el dinero? –Pregunte con su mismo tono. – De papel y, ¿De dónde sale el papel? De los arboles. Así que creo que sí…

- Lo que quiero decir –Su voz sonaba divertida ante mi anterior respuesta. – es que el dinero que se maneja aquí, se gana. Además hay muchos más gastos. Cuando tengas tu propio trabajo, y una familia que mantener, te vas a dar cuenta de lo que hablo.

- No estoy pensando en casarme actualmente.

- Me parece lo correcto, hijo. –Mamá hablo por primera vez desde que baje. – Pero algún día lo harás. Y lo que dices ahora lo dices porque eres joven. –Odiaba cuando me daban esta charla. – Y hablando de esto. ¿Cómo vas con Mikan?

- Terminamos hace como una semana. –Comente.

Mi padre me miro con decepción. - ¿Terminaste con esa muchacha? ¡Es la novia más decente que has traído a esta casa! Es una pena.

- ¿Por qué terminaron? –Pregunto con curiosidad mi madre.

- Ella me ahogaba. Y yo no soy del tipo de relaciones muy largas. Cuando dejo de sentir algo, las dejo.

- No sé si es demasiado cruel o demasiado sincero... –Murmuro con confusión mi madre por lo bajo. – Vaya a la escuela, pequeño Nogi. Y trata de reflexionar de tus actos respecto a las mujeres.

Me despedí y dirigí al colegio.

* * *

Cuando ya nadie nos rodeaba. Cuando Anna no estaba encima de él y teníamos un rato a solas, nos juntábamos bajo el árbol Sakura a hablar de nuestros problemas. Natsume y yo, como los viejos tiempos.

- Tendrías que haber escuchado a mi Padre "Mikan es una buena chica, no entiendo porque la dejaste. Bla, bla bla." –Le contaba a mi amigo, lo sucedido esta mañana. – Ellos piensan que saben que es lo que yo quiero. Pero me desconocen. No es que no quiera a mis padres… solo que… ellos no entienden mi modo de vida.

- Nadie entiende tu modo de vida, Ruka. –Me contesto él, mientras pasaba una página de su manga.

- Yo creo que es bastante sencillo. –Exprese con molestia. – Vivir libre… sin ataduras, por lo menos mientras eres joven. Por ejemplo, Anna y vos, están todos los días juntos. ¿Dónde queda el espacio para los amigos, las fiestas y las amigas? ¡En ningún lado! –Suspire. – Además de que corres riesgos.

- Primero, yo estoy con Anna porque lo elijo. –Me dijo duramente. – Y segundo –Prosiguió. –, no le veo nada de malo sentar cabeza. Está bien todo eso de… "La libertad" y "amigos, fiestas y alcohol". Pero mi filosofía de vida es que al final del día, pocos amigos de las fiestas y ni el alcohol, te acompañan a pasar los malos momentos. ¿Me entiendes? –Me lanzo una mirada de su rostro estoico y siguió leyendo su manga. Había veces que me preguntaba como hacía para leer y prestarme atención.

Asentí con una falsa sonrisa. – Bien. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero… ¿Y lo que ella te hace sufrir? ¿Y lo que ella te aleja de tu juventud y tus amistades? –Me arrodille ante él. – Tenes 17 años, Natsume, –Tome sus hombros y lo agite. – y vivís en una vida de casados.

- Creo que te estás pasando un poco. –Expreso Natsume con mucha irritabilidad, mientras cerraba su manga para centrarse en nuestra conversación.

- ¿Me estoy pasando? ¿¡Yo!? –Me señale con mi dedo. – ¿Te das cuenta que es esa puta la que te engaño? ¿Te das cuenta que media escuela lo sabías y vos paseabas tus lindos cuernos por todo el patio? –Me volví a sentar. – Lo siento, Natsume, pero Ruka Nogi no perdonaría algo así.

- Ella cambió. –Murmuro a lo bajo. – Es distinta… me lo demostró.

Negué con la cabeza y me levante para marcharme de aquel lugar. Cuando se trata de Anna con el no se puede.

- A veces creo que lo que tiene de ingenuo lo tiene por dominado. –Murmure entre dientes.

- ¡Ruka! –Me llamo uno de mis amigos, Mochi. Lo mire interrogante, esperando lo que me tenía que decir. – No sabes lo que me entere.

- Y la verdad que sí no me contas, no creo que me entere por vos… -Respondí con un toqué de obviedad.

Mochu me miro de mala manera, suspiro y sonrió. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a estos tratos. – Koko y Mikan. En pleno centro comercial. Beso. ¡Y se fueron juntos! –Comento algo emocionado.

¿Koko y Mikan? Solté una risita. - ¿Ellos dos? Debe ser una broma. Ya sabes. No confíes mucho en los rumores… -Le dije divertido.

- No es un rumor. Me lo dijo Sumire que lo escucho de Mikan. Ya sabes. –Me explico él.

Asentí con la boca abierta. – Gracias por la información. –Agradecí con sequedad.

Camine rápidamente buscando a la castaña entre la montonera de gente de la escuela. La encontré sentada en un banco revolviendo su comida. Me senté a su lado sin mirarla. Pude percatarme de que ella sí lo hizo y soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ruka? ¿Es el día de consolar a las chicas que les rompes el corazón? –Bromeo. Eso, más su atractivo físico, fue una de las cosas que me hizo fijarme en ella.

- No ese es otro día. –Solté con una carcajada falsa.

Se dio la vuelta y yo también para poder enfrentarnos. – Entonces… -Alzo las cejas. - ¿Para qué soy buena?

- Oh, nada importante.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bueno, creo que ya fue. –Pare la ridícula no-discusión de "Bien". – Quiero que me digas si ese rumor de que Koko y tú se besaron es cierto o no. –Fui directo al grano.

Oí como por lo bajo murmuro algo de maldita Sumire. – Sí. Lo hicimos. Fue bastante lindo. ¿Algún problema? –Insinuó.

- ¿Problema? ¡Por qué tendría un problema yo! –Le dije. – Es más, venía a darte mi bendición. Porque a pesar de que hayamos terminado hace tan poco tiempo, y tu ya tengas a uno nuevo, si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Ella se paro enfrente de mí. – Oh mi dios. Gran Ruka Nogi, gracias por venir hasta aquí para darme la bendición en esta nueva "relación". –Expreso exageradamente, diciendo la última palabra entre comillas. – Pero, para empezar, si yo quiero empezar una relación con alguien… no la necesito ¿Verdad? Tú no la necesitabas mientras estábamos juntos. Digo, cuando te acostabas con las demás golfas.

- ¿Sabes, Mikan? Ese es tu mayor problema. Eres muy rencorosa, pero te olvidas bastante rápido de la gente. Eso es raro porque ya tenes alguien nuevo para meter en tu cama ¿No? –Y sentí como abofeteo mi mejilla con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por aguantar las lágrimas.

- Eres un maldito… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que decís? –Se relamió los labios y los apretó antes de seguir hablando. – Te prometo que te acepto todas las que quieras. Decime lo que quieras pero no me trates de zorras porque vos y yo sabemos que el que zorreo en nuestra relación fuiste tú. ¿Y qué? ¿Bese a un chico? Bien por mí. Tengo derechos.

Me quede callado reflexionando. Sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, solo por mis estúpidos impulsos. – Mikan… yo

- Vos, vos y vos… es en lo único que pensas. No pensas en nadie más. –Rodo los ojos. Cualquier rostro de tristeza que se haya encontrado en su cama se había esfumado y ahora solo había una pizca de seguridad en sus palabras. – El otro día te vi coqueteándole a Luna –Se acerco. -, así que aléjate de ella. Puedes tener a la chica que quieras. Pero no a Luna. Con ella no. –Se estaba a punto de marchar cuando volteo. – Y te lo digo porque te conozco y sé que donde apuntas el arma, cae la bala. Pero Luna es muy importante para mí y… primero, no me gustaría que este con mi ex y segundo, tampoco que la lastimes como a mí.

Se ve que cuando estuvo hablando recordó que todavía tenía sus cosas en el banco, recogió solo su mochila y se alejo.

- Soy una mierda. –Pensé antes de pasar una mano por mi cara. Seguí mi camino. Alejándome del lugar donde le reclame a mi ex novia. Alejándome del lugar en el que la desvalorice y la trate como zorra. La trate como todas y algo que tenía en claro era que ella no era ninguna zorra. Porque antes de ser mi novia, fue mi amiga y sí la conocí bien.

Esa chica que soltó todas las verdades que pudo, me conoció mejor que ninguna de mis anteriores conquistas.

Pero ella también conocía mi naturaleza y en lo que más se equivoco fue en pedirme que no tocara a Luna, porque entre más prohibido este, inconscientemente, más me interesa y más lo busco.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.  
**

* * *

_**Lucymaryo: Gracias por comentar. Me hace feliz que te guste ya que está en una historia que quiero hacer especial y diferente.**_

_**Ultear Milkovich: Si lo sé. Es que a mí, en lo personal, Kokoro es un personaje que me gusta. Alegre y despreocupado. Por lo menos en el manga. Yo creo que porque todos se hayan hecho así, no hay una razón. A veces las circunstancias familiares, las amistades y la adolescencia. Detalladamente lo que vemos en un manga es fantasía, está claro que la realidad jamás es la que soñamos, por eso es la historia como es. Siempre quise hacer algo un poco más real. Respecto a cuándo saldrá Mikan, quizá en el próximo capítulo o no sé. Y con Hotaru tampoco puedo dar un aviso claro. Yo simplemente me siento en la computadora y empiezo a escribir todo lo que puedo. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo.**_

_**Brisa: Gracias! Aquí lo tienes!**_

_**Sigan comentando si les gusto, realmente aprecio a todos.**_


End file.
